brock_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelyth Imleril
Description Outwardly, Kelyth Imleril is tall and pale-skinned with gaunt features. Always attentive, his gold-flecked green eyes, framed by his silver hair, seem to follow you like one of those creepy paintings in a haunted house. While he doesn’t appear approachable, Kelyth is just as dedicated to his companions as he is to his work. His frequent travels have taken him to several major cities to lecture and he has spent decades in research at many magical and academic colleges across the land. Background Kelyth was born N'Kelyth Laerith Imleril, eldest child to parents Eltergrim and Laerilynn. He has a younger sister named Orina who is only a decade behind him. The family arrived in Guildera from the land of Yllaven shortly after Kelyth turned 100 years of age. They carved out a satisfactory living in the city of Censaria, and before long, Kelyth set out to learn the workings of the world. Eltergrim was an accomplished polymath at the time of his death, two-hundred and some years after arriving in Guildera. Fascinated with the possibility of life after death, he left behind all of his books, including his unfinished research into the realm of the transmundane. Kelyth returned home to honour his father's passing, and found among his father's posessions, a heavily bound tome with a letter addressed "N'Kelyth" pressed between the pages. The tome itself was unreadable, written in a language Kelyth had never before seen. Over time, his father’s ancient chronicle was forgotten and reserved on a lonely shelf. Unbeknownst to him, simply viewing the maddened characters scrawled between the worn covers of the grimoire had reawakened a pact between an Imleril elf and a foreboding power. Past Careers In the several centuries of Kelyth's life, he pursued many varying professions. Initially, he harboured an interest in medicine. This first career path led him to become an accredited physician over the course of a decade. He chose to pursue a new interest, after years of training and study, when the practice underwent several changes. For a time after this, Kelyth Imleril trained as a barrister. There is no method more sure to provide such a grasp of the law. This profession held his interest for a time. It was through this avenue that he fostered an appreciation for magic. Although he had very little magical talent of his own, Kelyth became fascinated with the sciences behind the mysterious power. As the years crawled past, Kelyth went on to continue his late father's studies into the trans-mundane. He slowly became an expert in the field of pneumatology, spirits and the recorded histories of their occult workings. Then the presence within the tome reached out. Violently at first, reaching into Kelyth's mind and stealing his sanity for a brief five years. Those years remain blank in his mind to this day. The presence revealed itself to Kelyth as Cynewulf, the King of Unclaimed Souls, who seeks complete knowledge and ultimate power over the domain of death, and to rise to the pantheon of gods. Cynewulf eventually withdrew, leaving an imprint of its intentions scarred into Kelyth's memories, and the pages of the grimoire blank. After his last encounter with Cynewulf eighty years ago, Imleril spent a few decades travelling and lecturing as a professor in various institutions across Guildera. Guildtown Eventually settling down in small city of adventurers called Guildtown, Kelyth joined up with the guild. He applied his skills and borrowed secrets from Cynewulf to complete several quests with bands of adventurers he came to call friends. After an influx of refugees from attacks orchestrated by the lich Azith-Thi, Kelyth took up weaving and began to make blankets, gloves, scarves and winter clothes for all those who were displaced from their homes across the land. He was able to purchase a small, two-storey house with a basement, near the center of town with his earnings. Eventually, he moved on to producing exceptionally well made socks as his mental state began to slowly deteriorate. Imleril was suspected of criminal activity, and after causing a disturbance in the Church of Kossuth one night, he was forced into hiding. Notices were posted around the town which declared: "Guildtown residents are asked to be on the lookout for N'Kelyth Imleril, actively wanted for disturbing the peace, trespassing, and resisting arrest. Any information regarding his whereabouts should be provided to Svondir Lightborn, Yohani Frozmyn or Baine Bravehide." In order to continue joining quests, Kelyth eventually turned himself over to Svondir Lightborn. Kel continued his work, knitting countless socks until the wool supply chain for the entire region of Guildera had been redirected through his front door. Eventually he would embark on his final quest, from which he never returned. Death In the build up to the destruction of Azith-Thi, Imleril joined a quest to venture into the plane of fire to upgrade a sword to defeat the Lich. Kelyth Imleril died in the final puzzle room within the halls of the Forgefather's floating pyramid. His body was turned to stone and shattered. With his sacrifice, the other adventurers were able to succeed. Trivia